


Bath Time

by blackriddlerose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Yamamoto needs help giving Jirou a bath.Originally posted in 2014 with some minor edits.  Cross posted.





	Bath Time

"Hey," Yamamoto called as he ran up to you and Kyoko.

"Hey," you answered the baseball player when he caught up to the two of you.

"What are you two up to?" he asked casually.

"Not much, going to meet up with Haru so we can go shopping," Kyoko replied.

"What are you up to?" you ask, noting how sweaty the teen looked.

"Well," the boy replied, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "I was looking for you, (y/n)."

"Me? Why?" you ask, surprised. Kyoko nudged you in your side and gave you a snicker. You shot her a death glare. So far she was the only one that knew about your crush on the baseball player.

"I heard you were good with animals and I am having some dog issues, so I was hoping you could help me?"

You look toward Kyoko, wanting to go with Yamamoto but not wanting to hurt your friend's feelings. "Go ahead," Kyoko urged with a wink.

"Okay, I'll help, but with what exactly?"

"That's what I need your help with," Yamamoto said, coming to a stop in front of Jirou who was tied up in the backyard after the two of you had walked back to his house.

"I thought your dog was tan?" you asked staring at the black dog.

"He is," the swordsman replied sadly.

"What did he get into to turn him completely black?" you ask shocked as you squatted down to pet Jirou. You pull your hand back and it black as well. "At least it comes off easily," you sigh.

"You don't have to help me if you don't want to," Yamamoto said.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. So where are we going to give him his bath at?"

"Upstairs in the bathtub," he replied, picking Jirou up.

\---

"I though Akita's liked water?" you yell as you hold tight to the dog's back legs to keep him from jumping away as Yamamoto dumped a cup of water on his head.

"So did I," Yamamoto called as he turned away right before Jirou started shaking the water off his coat.

"How about you hold him and I wash?" you suggest.

"That works," he replied as you two shifted awkwardly around the small bathroom while trying to keep Jirou from escaping.

"Calm down, Jirou," you say exasperated as you lather the dog shampoo into his coat. "See it isn't that bad," you coo to the dog before dumping some water on his back.

"Wow, he has calmed down already," Yamamoto said impressed, "You really are good with animals."

You feel your face turning red at his smile so you quickly turn back to Jirou, trying to finish washing out the shampoo. "Thanks."

"There, all done," you say cheerfully, turning off the water. No sooner had the water been turned off that Jirou was jumping out of the bathtub.

Yamamoto was ready with a towel, but was caught off guard when Jirou jumped on you.

You let out a startled yelp as Jirou landed on you, none too gently, and as Yamamoto threw the towel on you, hoping it would land on the dog.

"I'm so sorry," Yamamoto called as he pulled the towel off you as Jirou ran out the bathroom.

"It's fine," you say as you stand up, accepting the hand Yamamoto held out for you. "That surprised me," you say with a laugh. You look up when Yamamoto is quiet to see his face turning red. "What's wrong?"

"Umm," the boy started nervously. "Your shirt," he answered, turning his head away.

You looked down confused and immediately blush yourself, throwing your arms over your chest. Your wet shirt was completely soaked and your red bra showing.

"I'll grab you another shirt," he stammered before shifting past you awkwardly.

"Thanks," you get out.

He is back pretty quick, handing you the shirt before leaving you to change.

"I'm decent," you call out to him.

The baseball player opened the door and looked at you in his shirt, his face turning red again.

"Let's start cleaning this mess up," you say to break the awkward salience.

…

"Takeshi?" Yamamoto's dad called, looking for his son. "Jirou? What are you doing there?" the sushi chef asked, looking at the dog lying just outside the bathroom door. He poked his head in to see the two teens, their backs against the wall and their heads resting on each other. "At least they cleaned the bathroom," the man said noticing how sparkling clean the small bathroom was.


End file.
